A Hidden Truth
by PrincessDreamGirl
Summary: "The truth" Dumbledore sighed "it is a beautiful and terible thing, and should therefore be treated with great caution" Snape discovers that Harry is his son and that lily loved him all along. Yet it's tragicly too late to tell Lilly that he's sorry for everything. So he is forced to make amends in a differnt way. Enjoy.
1. Chapter 1 - The Truth

Chapter One – The Truth

The room was silent, and yet there was a small buzzing of magic brewing. In the corner, cauldrons were stirring themselves, and yet still something seemed to missing. Normally Snape would have enjoyed the smell of potions, the excitement of all cauldrons bubbling and brewing the challenge of having at least 25 different potions going at the same time. But the truth was Snape felt flat. He admitted to himself, that he was bored in life. He was a teacher at a school, without a family, without a wife. He had nothing to live for. Perhaps he'd better go and pick on some students...

"Remind me why we are here, Potter"

"So I can learn Occlumency" said Harry who had begun to examine the dead eel on the next bench over.

"Correct Potter and dim though you may be, I would have thought that after two months of lessons you might have made some progress. Lazy. Arrogant. Just like your father…"

Harry looked straight back up at Snape, hating him with every inch of his being. "Protego!" he yelled. Snape staggered backwards-his wand flew up. Suddenly his mind was racing with memories that were not his own. A greasy haired teenager in the corner of the room, a man and women arguing, a girl reading. Then finally he saw four young men, all sitting around a tree. It took Harry a minute to realise that one was his father, the others was Sirius, Lupin and Wormtail. Each of them seemed to be occupied with something. His father was releasing a snitch and then just as it was about to escape, he would catch it again just in time. This was to the amusement of Wormtail who would let out hefty cheers each time he made a spectacular save. Sirius was simply sitting in the grass, picking blades out and throwing them for no particular reason, while Lupin was engrossed in a transfiguration book.

"This'll liven you up, Padfoot" said James quietly "just look who it is". All four of the young teenagers looked up.

"Excellent" whispered Sirius. Harry turned to see what they were looking at. It was a young Snape, he too suddenly realised what he was looking at, and instantly reached for his wand, but not quick enough.

"Impedimenta!" shouted James, pointing his wand at Snape. Students all around had flocked to watch. Snape lay panting on the ground. James and Sirius advanced on him wands raised, several people watched laughing. "Who wants me to take off Snivelly's pants? "mocked James.

"Leave him alone" shouted a young girl in the group of onlookers. Harry knew at once who it was his mother Lilly Evans.

But whether or not he did leave Snape alone Harry never found out, "ENOUGH" yelled Snape white with rage. Harry was filled with horror, Snape was in full height standing in fount of him, lips shaking, teeth clenched outraged at what had just happened. "Amusing man your father wasn't he?"

"no" said Harry trying to get as far away from Snape as possible who was still shaking.

"Get out. OUT. I don't want to see you in this office ever again!". Harry didn't need to be told twice, he hurried towards the door as a jar of dead insects exploded over his head. He flew along the corridor, stoping only when he had put three floors between him and Snape.

What hurt him most was not being shouted at or having jars thrown at him, what hurt him most was that he knew how it felt to be humiliated in a circle of onlookers. He knew exactly how Snape felt and he felt sorry for him.

For nearly five years his father had been a source of comfort and inspiration. Whenever someone had told him that they were alike he had glowed with pride, but now he wasn't so sure. He felt cold and miserable when he thought of him now.

Suddenly Snape burst into Dumbledore's office, holding nothing back.

"I refuse to teach him, not after that"

"He's an arrogant prat, just like his father he's so…so…so lazy, rude..."

"Yes" chuckled Dumbledore "He is like his father, more than his father would realise" he said looking straight into Snape's eyes.

"What's that supposed to mean?" replied Snape.

"Severus, I think it's time we were to have a little chat. Sit down please, there's something I need to tell you". Snape sat not sure what was going on. Then rose looking quizzically at Dumbledore. Then sat again deciding that whatever it was nobody, I repeat nobody could argue with Dumbledore.

"This isn't about, Slytherin is it?"

"No" replied Dumbledore.

"Potions"

"No"

"The Dark Lord"

"No"

"My teaching standards" he said wincing

"No" replied Dumbledore, instantly making Snape relax into his chair.

"Severus, you really amaze me, you may be good at occlumency but no matter how many times you attempt to guess, you will not read my mind. Sometimes the truth can be painful, but no less it is the truth and you ought to listen. This may not be easy to hear, nor might it be the right time for you to hear it but I felt you ought to know before I depart. Harry is your son. "For the second time that day Snape's face became very pale, although this time it wasn't rage, anger or humiliation, it was shock. His face became lifeless as if he was remembering something very painful and sad.

"Sorry?" replied Snape.

"Don't be sorry Severus. He's your flesh and blood"

"But, But, But, But…"

"No buts Severus, he's like you. I thought by now you would have worked it all out, one look at that patronus of yours would have explained everything to me. Why did you think she didn't sacrifice Harry? Yes Severus" he said pointing straight into Snape's heart. "Love certainly is blinding, it was you all along. Lily loved you. You were just too blind to see it."

"But James…"

"No Severus. Lily told me just after Harry was born. James didn't' even know. She just about flinched every time she looked at him. She couldn't believe it either. Why? Because it was you she loved. No one else. After she became pregnant, she tried to tell you. But from what I've heard you weren't exactly going to play happy family so she went and found someone who would give her child a decant home, James. Don't you see, he's you. You're him. "

Harry Snape. What a funny name it sounded like in his head. If only he had known earlier. After all these years of hating him it turns out now that he loved that little boy from under the cupboard. He suddenly felt an immense feeling of proud, he forgave him for everything. Harry was his and Lily's, sweet sweet lily. His son had concord the Dark Lord. He had always been disgusted by the idea of James having Lily's child. Now it all made sense, after all Harry did look more like him than James. After about 8 minutes of silence, Snape was about to ask if the boy should be told.

"No" replied Dumbledore knowingly "He must never know, Voldermort would use you if he did. It's better that way".

"Yes" muttered Snape as he began to stumble down the steps to the dungeons. In which every student and teacher was surprised that they did not get told off for bring mud into the castle or for having their tie underdone or even for hitting each other's bottoms with broomsticks and in which Professor McGonagall quickly and quietly asked him if he were feeling okay and reached her hand out for his forehead. It seemed to her that Snape was smiling...


	2. Chapter 2 - The Pain

**Chapter Two – The Pain**

It had never occurred to him before that Harry was his son, but now it seemed all too obvious. Snape began pacing around his office not entirely sure of his feelings, he was pleased to be sure. It meant that Lilly loved him; it meant she had forgiven him for everything. After all she had died to protect their son.

Snape sat down on the nearest chair, kneeling his head over the caldron. His slick black hair covered his eyes and before he knew it he slowly began to cry, one hot tear after another running down his face. He tried to make them stop, but the harder he tried the faster they came so instead he let himself be miserable, he couldn't be bothered being strong any more. He knew about the dark lords plans, _he_ should have protected her. For the first time in years he listened to the guilt he felt. It was _his_ fault Lily died and nobody could take that pain away from him.

Snape walked up to his desk, opened the bottom draw and pulled from its mist a small flower, a Lily. It was the exact Lily that she had given him when he was a child. He had even put a charm on it so it wouldn't age. He smelt the flower, smelt her perfume and for an instant everything felt so right. Yet she was gone and he felt a huge sense of dread and grief sweep over him. Like waking up from a long dream only to find that it wasn't a dream at all. It was real.

He remembered their first kiss in the forbidden forest. It wasn't anything fancy like in movies, there was no rain, no Eiffel tower in the background and it definitely wasn't lustful. Just gentle, kind and delicate without any obligation or expectation. Just a kiss, yet it meant the world to him and he hoped it meant the world to Lily too.

He raised his hand to his lips, and felt where Lily had touched them with hers. It was too short and now she was gone forever and forever was a long time. Poor Lily, poor sweet Lily. He didn't remember much else about that evening. Just that for the first time in his life he was happy. Truly happy and he knew he'd never feel like that ever again.

He remembered the night she left. The empty hole in his heart. He never really knew why, she just said that she couldn't be with someone who was into dark magic.

Deep down Snape really did know what hurt her, the word mudblood. Even after all those years, she never really left that word behind, he could feel it running through her every time he looked into her eyes. Snape hoped she knew he didn't really mean it - that it was just difficult to escape his past. He supposed that that night she had found out she was pregnant, being scared and afraid she must have ran to someone who had always loved her no matter what she said. James and Snape forgave her instantly.

With bitterness he watched them date, walking through Diagon Alley together and through Hogesmade holding hands and laughing. Snape waited patiently, following James everywhere, waiting to catch him out, to prove that he didn't really love her. But Snape never proved it. To his surprise James treated her well, he was the better man, and he had won.

He remembered one particular evening, when Lily had put her hand on the barbwire outside the shrieking shack and had cut her hand. Blood flowing from her fingers, making the white snow red. James pressed his handkerchief to her hand and pressed it against his. Snape watched his face closely, he seemed genuinely concerned in fact he seemed a bit pale at the sight of Lily in pain. But she just shrugged it off, she was strong. It was the first time Snape had seen them holding hands and it left him with the sad reality that it should've been him there with Lily, not James.

After a while Snape began to trick himself into thinking that Lily didn't really love James, that she didn't have that spark in her eyes like she did around him. But that didn't stop them getting married.

Instantly he wished he'd run away with her, left his family and his dark magic behind, Lily was more important than anything. But it was too late. At least she was happy. He could still remember where he was when he heard the news that Lily was pregnant.

It was a stormy snowing evening in February and Snape was alone and drinking his sorrows in The Three Broomsticks. Trying to forget how much he had messed up his life. Suddenly none other than James and Lily walked barging through the door, followed by Peter, Remus, and a shirtless Sirius. Snape shuddered, it wasn't even 10 o'clock in the morning and Sirius was already drunk.

"Drinks all round" Sirius shouted with a sly smile "except for Lily, she's pregnant".

At once the effect almost seemed instantaneous, everybody was offering there congratulations, Madame Rosmata began kissing them all, much to Sirius's liking. Everyone was happy, that is except Snape, who was too busy slouched over in the corner feeling as if he was going to be sick.

The idea of James having sweet Lily's child, it was like a fairy tale gone wrong, it was repulsive. Suddenly Lily seemed to realise that it was Snape in the corner and a curtain of anxiety swept over her making her pale. James noticed this and in attempt to save the happy moment he proceeded over to Snape, in order to ask him to leave. But Snape was too quick, he nodded a small "congratulations" to James, avoided Lily's eyes completely and slipped out the door without even finishing his drink. Leaving Lily disappointed.

Despite being Drunk even Sirius could feel the tension in the room and attempted to cheer Lily back up by announcing himself as godfather to the whole pub, despite never having being asked.

Snape was surprised, it seemed kind of obvious now that he looked back on it. That Harry was his son, Lily's anxious look, the sudden marriage. Snape knew that she didn't have to keep the child, he knew that her Outstanding in potions, could have gotten rid of their child, but she had chosen to keep it and Snape began to wonder what that meant.

That night at dinner, in the great hall Snape attempted to hide his feelings. Yet he couldn't help watching Harry closely. For the past five years he had being watching over Harry, in fact it was Dumbledore who had asked him too. It felt strange being a father, as if he had suddenly found a purpose in life. He remembered Dumbledore's words "protect Harry as if he is your own son". He supposed that was Dumbledore's way of being funny, but Snape didn't find it very funny. He should have been told.

Suddenly he caught Harry's green eyes. There was still pain. Pain that reminded him every living breathing second of his failed relationship with Lily. But it came as a surprise to Snape, to realise that the pain was mutual. Harry suffered too; not having any parents. Yet here he was, looking on and keeping his mouth shut.

**Authors Note** – Thanks to everyone who read and reviewed. I was so pleased to read all your kind comments and hope that the story continues up to your standard.


	3. Chapter 3 - The Suppression

**Chapter Three – The Suppression **

All that week Snape had been dreading potions with the fifth years; with his son Harry. It had been firmly suppressed in the back of his mind since their last encounter and somewhere along the line Snape had made that dreadful mistake. Like many others before him he began listening to his feelings and the moment he started to listen, was the moment he couldn't stop.

Snape decided that there was only one thing to do. Make Harry work harder, treat him worse than before. Snape was a good actor, he could keep his thoughts to himself and he would give anything to prevent his son turning out anything like James. After all, wasn't it true that discipline breed character? It was not like Harry really struggled without fatherly affection, it was tough but this was a war after all.

That morning potions class for the fifth years was particularly torturous. It seemed that just when the students thought class couldn't get any worse, it did. The dungeons seemed even eerier that morning than they ever had before, and as the cauldrons bubbled tension hung like mist in the air.

"Page 157. Antidotes!" spat Snape, slowly looking around the room with his cold black eyes glaring unpleasantly at the Gryffindors. "You should all be preparing your concoctions by now. I'll only warn you once to brew them carefully" his eyes squinted "we will be selecting someone on whom to test them later…" Snape met Harry's eyes warningly and Harry knew what was coming. Snape was going to poison him. It wouldn't have been the first time.

The students were surprised that Snape's bitterness towards the Gryffindors could increase. Beyond what seemed possible.

Harry However was not surprised, he knew why Snape was mad. He knew that Snape wouldn't forget that memory he had seen, yet somehow it came as a relief. Harry wanted someone to be angry at him, he wanted someone to yell at him for what he had done. It made it easier for him to cope with the failures of his father and rather than feeling sorry for Snape it gave him an excuse to be angry at him. Like some kind of compromise, If Snape had been bullied by his father, he would be bullied by Snape. Then perhaps he could stop feeling sorry for him and take away the disappointment at the pit of his stomach.

Harry set out his ingredients on the desk, and began throwing them in at random intervals attempting to make some sort of antidote. It was after all meant to be his own recipe, but Harry struggled. He was hot and uncomfortable, like Hermione his hair thickened and stuck to his forehead and sweat began running down his glasses in which he had to keep whipping the fog from. It didn't help with Snape breathing down his neck. After all how were you meant to brew your own antidote, if you didn't even know what you were being poisoned with? The whole exercise seemed pointless to him.

By the end of the class all students except maybe Hermione were a mess. Neville had managed to melt his cauldron six times in one lesson; a new record never done by a Hogwarts student before. He was given detention and was returned him to a state of nervous collapse after Snape threatened to test his antidote on his toad Trevor.

Harry's brew was a watery brown mess that had a highly putrid smell and acted suspiciously like a numbing cream so that by the end of the lesson Harry could barely feel his hands.

Ron's was the total opposite, his antidote was so thick he even managed to snap his ladle moments before it set in his cauldron, while Seamus's naturally exploded turning his hair to shards moments before the end of the lesson and could suspiciously be heard using a spell trying to turn it from water to antidote.

Slowly Snape came around one by one, inspecting the student's potions, until finally he came to Harry. Whilst avoiding Harry's gaze, he took one look at the potion declared it to be a mess and remarked "if I had tested it on you, without even poisoning you first it would surly kill you anyway." This was to the great amusement of the Slytherins in the room who howled with laughter and with this he vanished Harry's potion from the cauldron and gave him a zero for the mornings work.

Harry rose up as tall as he could and stared defiantly at Snape's cold black eyes. Even Ron had been given some marks for his potion, if it even could be classified as a potion. Snape's gaze wavered for a second as he looked into Lily's eyes. But moments later he snapped back to reality and confirmed to himself; it's not Lily it's Harry, it's not Lily he repeated to himself. He hurriedly turned away from Harry before he had a chance to complain and without looking back he dismissed the class and left out the door not even turning around to look in Harry's eyes before he marched straight out the door.

Harry reflected to himself that he must really be bad at potions, if Snape couldn't even stand his presence and with that he left with his friends and headed to charms…

Authors Note - Thanks again for all the reviews. I love hearing that you enjoy it! To reply to a few peoples coments that Harry should find out soon, all I can say is that you'll have to wait and see :) Suspense is always part of a good story. Let me know what you think :)


	4. Chapter 4 - The Meeting of Foes

**Chapter Four – The Meeting of Foes**

The order meeting was in full swing by 4:00 that day. Everybody had turned out, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Moody and Kingsley sat up one end of the table. While Bill, Charlie, Emmeline, Molly, Arthur and Mundungus sat at the other. Hagrid sat on the couch next to the fire; as it was just about the only seat that would hold his weight, while Tonks and Remus sat suspiciously close to one another in the middle of the table.

Snape was the last to arrive, and took a seat in the corner of the room closest to the door.

Everything was discussed; from werewolves to whereabouts, giants to galleons, death eaters to duels. Yet two people seemed preoccupied in their own thoughts.

Snape was staring off into space, as if he had taken some sort of daydream potion and Sirius was busy leaning back on his chair at the furthest possible angle and throwing particularly slimy spit balls in Snape's direction when he wasn't looking.

As the meeting ended, people rose and left, others stayed behind and talked. It took Snape a minute to come back into the haze of the room. Feeling vulnerable and separated from the rest of the group, he hurriedly made for the exit.

Walking down the long dark corridor he realised how much Grimmauld Place gave him the creeps. It reminded him to much of the house he grew up in, proud, empty and lonely practically reeking of bitterness. It was as if there was some noxious gas seeping through the house, oozing under doorways so that all of them became infected by gloom.

At the end of the hall, a man stepped out of the shadows, Sirius Black. Instantly Snape froze, it was just like school. The silence between them was heavy as if neither man knew how to act. Sirius removed a letter from his pocket.

"Snape" he muttered.

"Black" replied Snape.

Sirius stood up taller, higher than Snape and spoke "I heard you've been giving my godson a hard time". Slowly he began advancing down the hall.

"How touching" sneered Snape, his lip curling "and you being such an expert in our educational system would know the best methods for teaching children".

Sirius balled his fists in his pocket and clenched his jaw. "I don't care if Dumbledore thinks you've reformed Snivellus" he almost whispered threating "I know better".

"Well why don't you tell him so, or are you too afraid that he might not take the advice of a man who has been hiding in him mother's house for the last six months very seriously?" said Snape, his calculating eye darting from his wand to Sirius's face. "I think I know best for Harry" he muttered under his breath, face framed between a curtain of greasy black hair.

"I'm his godfather" Sirius flushed.

"I'm his father" Snape replied.

There was a short moment of confusion, where neither person seemed to know what to do. Snape was shocked that he had finally admitted it out load while Sirius seemed to be having some sort of internal struggle trying to decide if he believed it or not.

In one quick fluid motion Snape's wand was up against Sirius's neck, who was looking murderous. "If you say one word" began Snape as the grip on his wand became tighter.

Suddenly the door at the end of the hall opened and Mr and Mrs Weasley walked out hand in hand. Molly giggled as Arthur happily stroked her cheek. Both froze on the threshold gazing at the scene in front of them, which also suspended in mid action. By this time Sirius too had his wand at Snape's chest.

"Merlin's beard" spoke Mr Weasley first breaking the silence "what's been going on?"

Both men instantly lowered their wands. Each wore an expression of the utmost contempt as the unexpected entrance of witnesses seemed to have brought them to their senses. Snape pocketed his wand, turned on his heal and sweeped across the corridor without comment. At the door he turned back and eyed Sirius one last time, almost threatening him to secrecy. And then he was gone.

"What's been going on?" asked Mr Weasley again this time directing his question to Sirius.

"Nothing Arthur" Sirius replied, breathing heavily as though he had just run a long distance "just a friendly chat between old school friends". With what looked like an enormous effort he smiled toward Mr and Mrs Weasley and retreated back upstairs to his room to hide his outrage.

**Authors Note** – Thanks for all your lovely reviews. Let me know what you think of this chapter

PrincessDreamGirl


	5. Chapter 5 - The Half Blood Prince

**Chapter Five – The Half-Blood Prince**

It was a cold Christmas in Grimmauld place. Sirius's delight at having a full house again, especially at having Harry back was infectious. He was no longer there sullen host of the summer who would draw to his bedroom for hours at a time; now he seemed determined that everyone should enjoy themselves as much if not more than they would have done at Hogwarts and he worked tirelessly during the run-up to Christmas day, cleaning and decorating with their help, so that by the time they went to bed on Christmas eve the house was barely recognizable.

The tarnished chandeliers were no longer hung with cobwebs but with garlands of holy and gold and silver streamers; magical snow glittered in heaps over the threadbare carpets; a great Christmas tree, obtained by Mundungus and decorated with live fairies, blocked Sirius's family tree from view, and even the stuffed elf-heads on the hall wall wore father Christmas hats and beards. For so long everybody had become lost in the order and in the war that having something happy like Christmas felt slightly out of place; yet enjoyable nonetheless.

For Christmas lunch there was a huge feast of chicken, turkey and lamb, Mrs Weasley had really outdone herself this year. The table was so full of food that there was no room for one more thing and Tonks who was ridiculously clumsy kept knocking things over to the point where she spilt a large jug of gravy all down Remus's lap. She became surprisingly withdrawn after that. Along with Mad-eye, Remus, Tonks and Mr. Weasley who had just returned home from 's after an incident with a snake, they were joined by another order member; it was Severus Snape. Much to everyone's surprise, he was welcomed by Sirius who took him outside for a few minutes of private conversation; causing both Mr and Mrs Weasley to question whether or not they should follow.

However moments later they returned to the room with Sirius carrying a wrapped present in his hand which he placed under the tree, before returning to his lunch digging into his large portion of potatoes and gravy. Snape only remained for a few more minutes hiding in the corner of the room and concealing his gaze at Harry, who sat next to Sirius and was simultaneously tucking into his turkey. Before too long he then left with a sad look in his eyes that nobody noticed.

Throughout dinner Harry wounded why Sirius kept looking at him funny. It was a real calculating and ponderous look as if he was trying to piece something together in his head. Yet before he could ask Sirius what was wrong there was a cry of "PRESENT TIME" from Fred and Gorge and nobody dared to resist.

"Good hurl this year" muttered Ron under his breath as coloured wrapping paper went flying in all directions. Being neglected for so many years, Harry was still surprised when he looked down at his small pile of presents and felt grateful towards his practically adopted family. There was a planner from Hermione that would yell advice at him every time he opened it, a miniature model of a firebolt from Tonks, a set of defence books with stunning illustrations from Sirius and Remus and of course a red knitted jumper from Mrs. Weasley with a large H on the front.

Harry noticed one more present at the bottom of the pile which was wrapped in plain brown wrapping and didn't come with a card just a small label reading:

**To Harry**

**Merry Christmas**

**From the Half-Blood Prince.**

The handwriting reminded him of his own and looked strangely familiar, yet he couldn't place it. He was about to ask Ron and Hermione if they had ever heard of the half-blood prince but noticed that they were both happily admiring and toying with their new presents so he decided to leave them, he would ask them again later.

For now he opened the present and found a small black potions case filled with minute viles containing an assortment of potions. Polyjuice, liquid luck, veritaserum, memory potion, amortenita, aging potion and even one a potion that cured hangovers, it had everything. 'Yes' thought Harry to himself, this would come in handy for all his endeavours.

In the next few hours after the excitement had died down, Harry asked around if they knew who the Half-blood prince was. But nobody had any idea. Sirius had remarked that there wasn't such thing as Princes in the magical world and Hermione had insisted the possibility that perhaps it was referring to the surname Prince rather than a royal Prince. Either way that was as far as the conversation got, before Ron and Ginny decided to head outside for a traditional game of Christmas quidditch. So the label got lost and forgotten in a pile of wrappings before everybody went outside.

**Authors Note** – Voila ici! That was chapter five, finally things are beginning to happen! Yay can't believe there are already 48 people following this story. I'm glad you're enjoying it just as much as I enjoy writing it don't forget to let me know what you think. Thanks

PrincessDreamGirl


	6. Chapter 6 - The Break In

**Chapter Six – The Break In**

After seeing Harry at Christmas, Snape realised just how little he really knew about his son. How little he knew of his upbringing and how little he knew of his abilities. In the past he had always dismissed him as swine like his farther, which was all too ironic now that he had in fact been insulting himself for years.

Snape tore open the filing cabinet.

As he had mysteriously covered the Trophy room with a sticky semi-permanent ink, he knew that Flitch, being the squib that he was, would have great difficulty getting it off. So Snape relaxed slightly, he wasn't about to get caught any time soon. But it didn't mean that he shouldn't take precautions.

"P…p…p…" he muttered under his breath searching desperately for a file labelled Potter.

Finally he found it. He began wading through the files.

Alden Potter…James Potter and yes, finally Harry Potter, he pulled out the file with a slight curl of anger in his lip. James Potter never had a son, he's idiotic traits had never been passed onto the next generation, 'thankfully' he thought to himself. It should have been Harry Snape that he was looking for. He tried his best to put this to the back of his mind. Now wasn't the time.

Snape scanned the file,

_**Name:**__ Harry James Potter_

_**D.O.B:**__ 31/7/1980_

_**Parentage:**__ Half Blood, Father (James Harold Potter - Dead) [pureblood], Mother (Lily Jade Potter nee Evans - Dead) [muggleborn]_

_**Guardian: **__Petunia Jade Dursley nee Evans [muggle], Vernon Gus Dursley [muggle] _

_**Address: **_

_4 Privet Drive_

_Little Whinging_

_Surrey_

_**Pet:**__ Snowy Owl goes by the name of Hedwig_

_**Detention count:**__ 17_

_**School House:**__ Gryffindor _

_**Academic Record:**_(There was a list of exam results attached)

_**Injuries**_**:** (There was a medical list attached, Snape was surprised to find it rather extensive)

_**Magical Aptitude**__: Could perform a patronus charm by third year. _

_ Can speak Parseltongue._ (Snape couldn't help but be proud. He had inherited that trait from him)

_ Special talent for Quidditch (plays as seeker)_

_ Talented Dueller _

_**Patronus:**__ Stag_

**Other: **Claims to have seen the return of you know who.

Said to be the only person to be known to survive the killing curse.

**Status: **Under close watch by the ministry (suspected member of the order of the Phoenix)

With a flick of his wand, Snape couldn't resist but change his name to farther, after all he was only reveling the truth. After years and years of hatred toward James maybe now, finally he would get the recognition he deserved, but it wasn't exactly like anyone was going to read his file, let alone notice what he had done.

Snape duplicated it, placing one copy in his pocket and putting the original back into the cabinet, he slammed shut the draw and hurriedly left the office. He had just managed to sneak out and get to the end of the hall by the time he spotted Flitch coming the other way and humming a particularly annoying tune. He seemed to be in a better mood than ever, since Professor Umbridge had taken over.

* * *

**Author's note – Thanks' to everyone who reviewed last chapter, I'm seriously so so sorry that it's been such a long time between the last two chapter, I've been busy writing a Remadora story that I'm kinda carried away with, so sorry! But I promise I won't be giving up on this story, but it might be a while between chapter updates :(**


End file.
